Disney World
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: The Cullens and Bella go to Disney World. This is their trip to Magic Kingdom. -One shot- -WARNING: Very Funny-


_Ok let me just say this is a one shot and the Cullen's are human._

Disney World

Chapter 1

Bella POV

This shall be interesting. We are 15 minutes away from Orlando, Florida. After Edward came back and I accepted him we decided to all go on a little vacation to Disney World. We are taking 4 cars down. I am in the Volvo with Edward. Then behind us is Alice and Jasper in Alice's porsh. Behind Alice and Jasper is Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's jeep. In front of us is Carsile and Esme in Carsile's Mercedes.

I have to admit I was excited. I have never really been far away with my parents supervision. And of course with Edward. "5 minutes till we get to the hotel." Edward said. I started bouncing in my seat and Edward laughed. I was acting like Alice but that was alright because Alice and Emmett were doing the exact same thing I was doing. That made me smile as I watched the palm trees go by.

Then Edward pulled into the hotel. The hotel was on Disney property and was just magnificent. I got out and felt warm. It felt nice. Edward grabbed out luggage not letting me pick up a thing and we walked in to get our room. I walked up to student services while Edward put the bags lightly on the floor not wanting to attract attention.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. The man at the desk turned around. He looked to be about 19 with black hair and brown eyes. He looked me up and down with a smile. I looked at his nametag. It read, Larry. "Larry?" I asked to get his attention. "What?" He asked. "Larry my boyfriend and I need our room key." I said. He seemed to not here what I was saying because he was staring at my chest. I groaned.

"Larry!" I yelled. He looked at my face, frowning. "Look Larry. My boyfriend and I would like to get to our room and I would like you to stop staring at my chest so could you please get us our room key it should be under Cullen." I yelled. Larry seemed shocked and frightened. He grab the room keys and threw them at me. I huffed and said, "Thank you." I walked back to Edward. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

We put everything away in our suite then decided to head out. Everyone decided we would go to Magic Kingdom first. We stared at the castle in awe. Suddenly Emmett yelled, "OMG! Cinderella!" I turned around to see a dressed up Cinderella signing autographs. I raised my eyebrow at Emmett. He asked Esme for a pen and she gave him one. Emmett ran up to Cinderella and said, "Hey Cindy. I'm Emmett. Can you sign my forehead?" I started laughing so badly, Edward had to hold me up. Emmett came back smiling happily with Cinderella's signature on his forehead for everyone to see.

We headed to Tomorrow Land first. We went on Stitch and Space Mountain. I loved those rides already. "Buzz Lightyear!" Emmett yelled pointing at the Buzz Lightyear ride. We all went on that and kicked some butt then decided to go on a newer ride type thing called The Life Floor, a Monsters Inc ride. We all waited until they let us in and sat down. There was a huge screen in front of us and apparently the screen interacts with the audience. Mike came on the screen.

"Hello Everyone. How are you doing tonight?" He asked. Different replies came from everyone. "Splendid. I bet everyone is doing well tonight except that guy." Mike said. The screen came to a picture of Emmett. I started laughing again. "He is so freaking big. I am so scared." Mike said. The whole show Emmett was basically made fun of.

We went on to Adventure land and went on Pirates of the Caribbean the at Frontier land we went on Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain. Emmett had his hands up screaming on both rides. We all pretended we didn't know him. Next was Liberty Scare where we went to the Hall Of Presidents and The Haunted Mansion.

Then we decided to Fantasy Land. We went on Peter Pan's Flight and decided to go on it's a small world next. We all got on the boat. And it started. It was plain horrible. The whole ride it just kept repeating the same words over and over. And it was just bad. I cant get the stupid theme song out of my head! "Edward!" I yelled frantically after we got off the ride. "What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly. "Help me! My brain is frying! I cant get that stupid song out of my head! Help me!!!" I yelled. Emmett started laughing while Edward held me and rocked me back and forth.

Next we decided to go on The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh. I believed everyone enjoyed that. Everyone seemed in complete peace after we left until we decided to go on Snow White's Scary Adventures. Emmett was on Rosalie's lap the whole ride. He was trembling and saying I want my mommy the whole ride! It wasn't even that scary!! So I laughed at him for revenge while he stuck his tongue out at me.

The last ride for the day we decided was going to be the Tea Cups. We all got on and me and Edward didn't spin the cup not wanting to get sick the same thing with Carsile and Esme. Emmett was spinning it a little but Alice. I shook my head. Alice was spinning it so fast!! When we got off the ride Jasper wobbled back and worth before he ran for a garbage can and puked his guts out. Gross!! Alice went and comforted him.

Okay. So we decided our last activity at Magic Kingdom today would be to watch a parade. So we all sat down. I sat in Edward's lap, his arms were around me and my head was on his shoulder as the parade begun. We started seeing the characters go by. Emmett freaked when he saw Snow White and I giggled and he glared at me. Sleeping Beauty came by and glared at Emmett. Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "She is so jealous." Pointing at his Cinderella autograph on his forehead.

I was finally starting to relax. The last part of the parade Mickey and Minnie came. "Ewww!" Alice exclaimed. We all looked at her in confusion. "What, honey?" Jasper asked. "I cant believe Minnie is wearing that. It is so last season." Alice said. We all rolled our eyes while we laughed and Alice frowned, huffed and didn't look at us for the rest of the parade.

One crazy family vacation.

* * *

_Okay. Don't hurt me. This was my first one shot. I thought it was awesome! Please review and tell me what you think of it!!! Thanks everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you._

_Please Review!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


End file.
